


Noodling

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, Creampie, F/M, Fisher Quest NPC, Flirting, Humor, Lemon, Love Confessions, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Outdoor Sex, The Ambitious Angler, Tilly caught the big one and I don't mean the fish hurhurhur, aw man I can't believe I just used that tag, fishing nerds, idk but I love Ishgardian elves, it's only me in this dinghy, or is it a paddleboat for one, rarepair madness, spicy fic, the author indulges herself, welcome to rarepair hell, what have I done...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: Tilly's favorite pastime was fishing, the only way she was able to relax and be herself. With a partner like Ansaulme de Rougecarp, it also tended to get exciting. He was mad for fishing and always willing to learn a new technique or discover new bait. She didn't have to be the Warrior of Light or even a Scion with him, just a fellow fishing enthusiast. And she had just waved something new to try beneath his nose. Tilly had done it plenty of times back home but Ansaulme had never heard of it. It was going to be messy and dangerous, the best kind of adventure.And if it turned into something else after? Well, Tilly had been wanting to climb that Ishgardian fisherman tree for ages...
Relationships: Ansaulme de Rougecarp/Warior of Light, Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Noodling

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Lemon ahoy, two rounds of it even. I am just rowing along on this paddleboard, doo doo doo! Rarepair shipping, it's the best and the worst. Does this man even have a tag on AO3? Well he does now, bitches. I'm gonna put myself in the shame corner now. Please enjoy!
> 
> 000

** Noodling **

* * *

Tilly panted as she stood in the waist deep water of the Hundred Throes. She was soaked from the shoulders down. Dressed in red hempen shorts and a black cotton tank top, she was a pretty picture even with her short hair askew. A length of rope was coiled and attached to her hip. The miqo’te looked up at the elezen above her on the boulder strewn riverbank. “I cannot believe this,” she said. “And you’re just standing there, watching. Get down here and help me!” Her little fists were on her hips, her leonine tail flicking with irritation.

“Oh, I don’t know. You look like you’re doing just fine, love!” Ansaulme grinned, his generous mouth framed by his ridiculous facial hair. “And no need to worry about the shadowhiskers, aye? You and the hunters mostly took care of that mess.” He squatted down. “Though I have to admit, this is certainly an interesting fishing technique, if a bit ah… wet.”

“It’s called noodling, you dandy. We used to do this all the time back home.” Tilly frowned at him. “I thought you wanted to learn how. Now take off your clothes and get in the water!”

“This is not how I pictured getting undressed for you,” he muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing! Keep my underclothes on, yes?”

Tilly rolled her eyes. “I didn’t say get naked,” she snarked. “But this will get muddy. Your waders won’t be of much help in keeping you dry since we’ll be crouched down in the water. So might as well go all the way.”

Ansaulme did as he was told, pulling off gloves, boots and socks first. Next went his pouches and their straps. He could feel his companion’s gaze on him and the urge to slow his undressing hit him. The blond elezen resisted since he knew her patience, usually so infinite, was wearing thin. And he still wasn’t quite sure of the reception his striptease would receive. So instead he hurriedly undid his cuffs before his fingers popped open the buttons down his front. He shrugged it off to reveal a white tank underneath and his bare arms. His hat stayed on his head.

“What, not the pants too?” she asked. Tilly sighed when she looked at his head. “Ansaulme, if you lose your hat, I’m not getting you a new one.”

“Don’t worry, my hat will not be lost,” Ansaulme said as he rolled up his pants legs to below his knees. “There! I’m ready!”

“You doofus,” Tilly said, her lips curling up into a fond smile. “Get down here. And watch your step.” She stepped back as he slid down the boulder into the water. Of course what was waist high for her was only mid-thigh for him. “Why are you elezen so damn tall?” she grumbled.

“Luck of the draw, I suppose. Now then, how are we doing this? I didn’t see much during your previous demonstration.” Ansaulme listened to her instructions, nodding. “Alright. Well, this is certainly going to get us up close and personal with our prey. How exciting!” He grinned excitedly and rubbed his hands together. There was a gleam in his blue eyes, fishing fever lighting them up. He sank down into the water when Tilly did. “This is probably very dangerous.” The glee in his voice would have deterred anyone else. But Tilly, who regularly tangoed with gods and Garlean armies, just laughed and shushed him.

It was the work of a moment finding a catfish hole with a catfish inside, testing it with a stick of all things. The whole exercise was madness. He loved it already. Against his pointed ear, Tilly whispered further instructions to Ansaulme. She described the sandpaper feel of the fish’s mouth and their tendency to clamp and spin. Her lancer calloused hands guided his own down. He was instructed to work his fingers into the gill cover for better grip. She was to play the part of spotter. The odds of being dragged under necessitated such a role.

Noodling obviously wasn’t for the faint of heart. Or for a lalafell like Wawalago, who would end up as lunch.

And then it suddenly became a fight between man and fish. Water splashed violently as Ansaulme wrestled with what felt like thirty ponze of pure muscle. His biceps and back muscles flexed and strained, his white tank top now see through from the water. Tilly cheered, her furred ears perked forward, her pupils rounding in delight. Though it could have been from the choice muscle on display rather than the giant fish in his hands. Neither noticed in the struggle that his hat had flown off of his head and was now floating downstream. His blond hair was plastered flat from the river water. It didn’t matter. Instead Ansaulme hollered for the rope to thread through the gills. The massive Whilom Catfish thrashed as it was pulled to shallower water, grunting and croaking. It did not like Tilly stringing it on the rope and snapped its jaws at her. She laughed, high on adrenaline.

The two dragged the fish up the riverbank at its lowest point. Tilly, with one merciful slash of her hunting knife, killed it. It would become supper at Tailfeather after they took it to the hunters. Ansaulme handed her a bit of soaproot to wash their hands in the river. On the grass they left the fish and collapsed onto the ground together half a yalm away from the giant.

Tilly rolled to her side, pressing against Ansaulme. “You lost your hat,” she sang as she laid her head on his shoulder. She threw her arm across his chest. The miqo’te muffled a laugh against the curve of his neck.

“The hat,” he said, wrapping his bare arm around her. Ansaulme turned so that he was facing her on his side as well. His other arm snaked down to her waist, his hand pressing against the small of her back. He hovered over her. “Damn the hat.” He lowered his face and fit his lips over hers. He swallowed the little hum she let out as she kissed back. Her hand clutched at his back, the wet fabric of his undershirt squelching in her fingers. Her other arm wrapped around his shoulder as he rolled her onto her back. The elezen wedged himself between her thighs, parting them with his knees. He inched up her wet tank top…

“Hey, are you guys really going to fuck right next to this fish?” a voice called.

Startled, Ansaulme and Tilly broke their kiss and looked up. A Tailfeather hunter sheepishly waved at them from next to the Whilom Catfish. Both flushed bright red and the hunter laughed.

“I’ll just take this to Tailfeather, eh?” the hunter said. He grunted as he hauled it up by the rope and slung it over his shoulder. “Don’t get eaten by bears. See you!” He trotted off with a weirdly hunched gait.

Tilly dropped her back down, giggling. “Oh my gods, we were going to fuck next to the fish!” she gasped.

“You would have let me too…” Ansaulme pressed his face against her collarbone and laughed. He made to sit up, his hands planted now on either side of her head. He was brought to a stop, however, when the miqo’te beneath him grabbed the front of his shirt. “Ma’tylda?” He wheezed as she wrapped her thighs around his waist and locked her ankles together at the small of his back. “Ah, sweetheart?”

“Ansaulme de Rougecarp, you come back here and finish what you started,” Tilly demanded. She undulated her hips up to rub against him. His eyes crossed at the friction. “Please?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Ansaulme lowered himself back down, pushing his arm under her shoulders to lift her at little. As he kissed her, his other hand trailed down her side, skimming along the curve of her hip. The elezen gripped the back of her thigh. Her tail thrashed to the side. Tilly moaned against his mouth, her tongue meeting his. Her blunt nails dragged along his back. He groaned. Thrusting against her, Ansaulme moved to press kisses against her throat. She arched her neck to give him more access. He sucked hickeys onto her skin, marking her as his. The sound of her mewling was music to his ears. Tilly wriggled against him before shoving him up a bit. “What?” He gaped as she practically ripped off her tank top and breast band. “Ah, well, you’re not letting me work very hard for this.”

“Shut up. I’ve been working for this since we met in The Drowning Wench,” Tilly grumbled, palming her breasts. “This good?”

“Perfect,” Ansaulme croaked. He reached up from her thigh to cup one breast in his hand. He rubbed his thumb over her taut nipple. He leaned back down to suckle the other. He grinned as his lover gripped at his hair and arched beneath him with a cry. “That’s right. Sing for me, sweetheart.”

“Shirt off, shirt off,” Tilly chanted while tugging at his own wet tank top. She sighed when he obliged her. Her hands rubbed over his firm pectorals and what she could reach of his abdomen. “Fishing has been good to you.” He laughed, pinning her hands to the ground above her head. Their fingers curled together as he kissed her breathless. “Ansaulme…”

“Shhh, sweetheart. I have you.” Ansaulme managed to wrangle her hempen shorts and smalls off of her. Her thighs went back to clamping around his waist. “Eager.” With his left hand, he cupped her breast while the other snaked down to her mons. He flicked at her clit, prompting her cry out. She dug her fingers into his biceps. “Wet for me,” he growled. He rubbed at the swollen bud with the pad of his roughened thumb. Two of his fingers entered her and crooked up. She wailed and writhed against him. The elezen bent down again, licking at her other breast, sucking gently on the nipple. A hitch to her breath became apparent as she climbed higher in her pleasure. “Good girl, that’s it. Come on.” Ansaulme scraped his teeth along the curve of her neck, his hand working her faster. Her body stiffened; she trembled. A warbling cry left her lips as she crashed over the edge. “Perfect, my Tilly. So perfect.” Slipping his fingers out of her, he hurried to free his straining erection. He let out a choked gasp when she wrapped her fingers around him and pumped.

“Ansaulme, hurry up, please,” Tilly panted. She laughed when he pulled her hand away.

“Menace,” the elezen growled, moving her hands to his shoulders. “Hold on.” Grabbing her by the hips, he pulled her back to him. Curving over her, Ansaulme guided himself to her entrance. He paused and looked up the length of her. “Last chance to stop,” he murmured. He smiled at her demand to continue. He let out a shaky breath and slowly filled her with his cock. He pressed his lips to her temple; whispered words of praise as her inner muscles stretched around and gripped him tight. Tilly clawed at his shoulders, panting and moaning. Ansaulme finally hilted all the way in her and stopped again, this time to let her adjust. And to let him wrest back a bit of control so he wouldn’t explode like some green boy with his first woman. Halone preserve him, she fit perfectly, too perfectly.

Tilly wiggled, despite his wordless noise of protest. “Move!” she moaned. “Oh please, move. I need it.” She choked on her next breath as he pulled back and slammed into her. “YES!” She hitched her legs higher around him. He was gripped her hip with one hand while the other was palming her breast. He mouthed her neck, panting. She grunted with each slow, hard thrust. Chants of his name and pleas for more tumbled from her kiss swollen lips.

Ansaulme felt heat travel up his spine as he thrust his hips faster. The sloppy wet sounds between them filled his ears along with his lover’s cries. He clenched his teeth. Letting go of her breast, his hand shoved down to her clit. He furiously rubbed even though his own rhythm was faltering. Tilly locked up around him in a powerful orgasm. Her mouth lightly bit at his chest. He cried out and followed her over the edge. His cock pumped his seed deep into her. The volume was enough that some leaked out. Not that either one cared.

For a long moment they lay on the grass together. But then he rolled them over so she was on top of him. His softening cock slipped out. Ansaulme pressed a kiss to her temple as one of her furred ears flicked against his cheek. Tilly nuzzled the underside of his jaw. She began to purr as his hands stroked her back, her tail curling in contentment. They drowsed for a bit beneath the afternoon sun.

“You still have your pants on,” Tilly said a few minutes later.

Ansaulme cracked an eye open. “And you are completely naked,” he replied.

“I quite like being naked.”

“Oh? Good to know, darling. You’re free to be naked around me whenever you wish.” He laughed when she playfully nipped his bicep. “Watch those fangs, dear heart.”

“You like my fangs.” Tilly propped her chin on her forearms, her arms resting crossed on his broad chest. She flashed said short fangs at him.

“Hmm, yes. They are very lovely. But then again, you are so beautiful it hurts,” Ansaulme praised, sincerity ringing clear in his voice. He cupped her face, stroking his thumbs over the high curve of her cheekbones. “How are you real?”

“Flatterer,” Tilly said, a blush heating her face. “You’re very nice to look at too. Even with whatever is going on with that facial hair.” She nuzzled into his touch.

“Why thank you… wait a minute. What’s wrong with my facial hair?”

“Well, nothing. But you do need to take care of the stubble and reshape it.”

“Oh. Well I was thinking of just going for a full beard, you see.”

“Ansaulme, no. I like the mutton chops and chin patch. Full beards are itchy.” Tilly squealed when he rolled them back over. She started laughing as he rubbed his stubbly face and beard all over her chest. “Now who’s a menace?! Stop that! It tickles!”

They playfully wrestled in the grass, laughing. But then he mouthed her breast and suckled. Moaning, she buried her fingers in his drying hair. The elezen finished kicking his pants and smalls all the way off. He knelt between her thighs and straightened up. He grinned down at her, grabbing her ankles to rest on his shoulders. Tilly scrambled at the grass with her hands. She cried out as his renewed erection slid into her. Ansaulme set a fast pace, gaze locked onto her bouncing breasts. His grip tightened on her ankles for a moment before he reached down to play with her pleasure nub. His other cupped the back of her knee.

The sounds of their panting and moaning filled the air. As did the slap of their skin. She wailed through another orgasm. She protested when he pulled out but gasped as her elezen turned her over onto her knees. Her cheek was turned to press against the grass, her shoulders down. Greedy broad hands pulled her up by the hips. Her tail curved up out of the way. Ansaulme slammed back into her. Tilly yowled, digging her fingers into the dirt. Again he set a fast pace, curved over her and panting into her folded back ears. She grunted with each rapid thrust. She wailed as he reached around to play with her clit again. He wrung another orgasm out of her, laughing in delight. He squeezed her hip tight.

There would be fingerprint bruises blooming there later and around her ankles and thighs. More marks for her to smugly delight in… later. Along with the trails of red she had scratched into his skin on his shoulders and back.

Ansaulme hilted deep as she came under him one more time, filling her again with his seed. His hand that had been between her thighs landed just above her head. But he kept her flush against his hips, unwilling to slip out just yet. His body surrounded her in his scent and warmth. Her ears flicked as she inhaled deeply.

“Alright, sweetheart?” the elezen asked between panted breaths.

Tilly wiggled against him, a noise escaping him as she purposely squeezed her muscles around his cock. “I’m fantastic. Let’s do this forever.” She giggled as he stroked along her ribs.

“I’d die, darling. Also I do not think the bears would appreciate us taking up this bit of their forest. Let’s just stick to beds for the most part.” Ansaulme pulled out and away. He soothed her disappointment by stroking his warm hand down the length of her spine. She purred. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up a bit and we’ll get dressed. Sun’s setting.” He dug into their pack for a clean handkerchief. Tilly rolled over onto her back and watched him. “Tilly, love, come here.” She let him help her sit up and she knelt. But when he attempted to wipe his seed away from her nethers, she stopped him. “Tilly?”

“Leave it. I like it.”

Ansaulme swallowed. “You could… you could get with child,” he sputtered.

Tilly laughed at him. “Darling, no amount of wiping is going to stop that.” She smiled. “If I didn’t want you to come inside me, I would have stopped you. Besides I’m on a tea anyway. Fill me up as much as you want.” She laughed again as he choked on his breath. “Ansaulme, I want you to fill me. Over and over again.” Her grin widened. “After all, we’ll need to practice for when we do decide to have a child, yes?”

“You would… like a child with me?” The fishing mad lord of House Rougecarp bit his lower lip. “Truly?”

“Oh my dear one, of course.” Tilly reached up to cup his face. “It’s just not time yet.” She slowly kissed him. His eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back, a flush high on his cheeks. “A pretty kit with your eyes for us to love and raise. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“It sounds perfect, darling.” Ansaulme massaged her shoulders and laughed against her lips. “Mayhap more than one?”

Tilly’s ears wiggled and her tail wagged. “Oh yes. I had nine sisters, you know, just in my generation. But just three kits with you would be wonderful.” She kissed his flabbergasted face. “What?”

“Nine sisters?” He sounded weak at the idea of having ten daughters. Though he would love them all, Halone preserve him.

“Well, the social structure of a Sun Seeker tribe has one breeding male, a nuhn, with multiple females… so families are big. But that is neither here nor there. I am monogamous and only for you.” Tilly rubbed her nose against his cheek. “Now then, I believe we were getting dressed? Our clothes should be mostly dry.” She tugged him up to his feet. She squeaked when he hugged her tight.

“I love you, Tylda,” Ansaulme said. He kissed the space between her ears. Cupping her face, he tilted her head up to kiss her, slow and deep. “Whatever you desire, whenever you desire, I will provide, aye?” He’ll have to shop for a ring back in Ishgard. Maybe he might even go to the Goldsmiths’ Guild all the way in Ul’dah. Star rubies and gold to match her hair… with the Rougecarp symbol and her name inside the band.

“That’s sweet. I love you too.” Tilly hugged his waist, smiling bright. Of course she knew exactly what he was thinking. “You can propose to me later. Now as much as I love being naked, we do need to get dressed. Sun’s almost gone. We’ll have to teleport to Tailfeather.” She smiled, the outer corners of her eyes creasing in mischief. “We might even make it to dinner at the camp. Or I might just drag you to our room for another round.”

“Yes.” Ansaulme smile dopily at her. “Whatever you want, darling.”

“Oh, you’re going to spoil me rotten, I see. Well, I won’t certainly argue with that.” She danced out his grasp to dress, much to his disappointment. “Ansaulme, pants.”

He grumbled as he dressed, his damp pants chilly against his skin. He didn’t bother with his tank top. He smiled bright as his love helped him with his cuff buttons. “Thank you, love.” Ansaulme buckled on his pouches after tugging on his socks and boots. But he forlornly pat his bare head. “No hat.”

“You said damn the hat,” Tilly said as she scooped up their pack.

“That was the heat of the moment!” He shouldered their fishing rods. “I didn’t mean it!”

“Too late, it’s definitely gone!” she sang in a laughing tone. “Some bear is going to be very fashionable.” She held his hand, slotting their fingers together.

“Hmph. Well I’m getting a new one when we get back to Ishgard.”

“Yes, darling.”

“I needed a new one anyway.”

“Of course, darling.”

“Tilly, just say I told you so,” Ansaulme sighed.

“I told you so!” Tilly crowed before they teleported to the Tailfeather Aetheryte. They arrived amid raucous cheers and a number of voices saying ‘about time’. Plates of crispy catfish nuggets, sautéed emerald beans, and creamy mashed popotoes were shoved into their hands. Together with the hunters, the couple ate and exchanged secret smiles filled with love.

* * *

Further down the river in the Smoldering Wastes, Vath Deftarm scooped up a curious object. They clicked their mandibles as they held it up to the moonlight. They had seen such a thing on one of the fleshies’ heads. Gingerly they fit it onto their dome and looked at their reflection in the river. Pleased, Deftarm hurried away with their prize to show the others at their Adventurers’ Guild their new look.

It went well with their scarf, they thought.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, it turned fluffy in the end with talks of babies and marriage! Oh dear...
> 
> Tap that kudos button or leave a comment if you like. Thanks for reading!


End file.
